


we're just strangers (with the same damn hunger)

by quakeriders



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, eventual Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, eventual Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: His voice was low and rumbled through her body, setting every nerve ending on fire. She spun around and barely got a glimpse of his rough features, when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed their lips together.or: 4 times Feyre and Cassian slept together and the one time they realised that both of them had picked the wrong sibling





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE ZERO REGRETS. come join me in the sin bin.
> 
> title inspo: halsey - strangers

Strong hands gripped her waist, pressing her against a hard, muscled body and Feyre barely managed to gasp as those hands started roaming. They moved with the music, the beat in their veins and Feyre pressed her ass against the stranger that was grinding into her. She covered his hands with her own and pressed them deeper into her skin, guiding them.

She felt a soft chuckle against her neck. And then soft lips pressed against her skin, trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses down to her shoulder and back up. "Where have you been all night, babe?"

His voice was low and rumbled through her body, setting every nerve ending on fire. She spun around and barely got a glimpse of his rough features, when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed their lips together.

The kiss was messy, all teeth and tongue and desire. She bit down on his bottom lip and he laughed again. "Feisty. I like it."

She didn’t waste time with replies as his hands slid down and cupped her ass. She rocked into him and pulled on his shoulder length hair as she kissed his jaw, his neck and then again, his soft, soft lips.

She wanted him. Wanted him to fuck her right here between the mess that was the dance floor but somewhere deep down a small part of her was still thinking.

Very deep down.

She let go of his hair and slid one hand between them to palm him through his jeans. He swore then, his hands gripping her ass more firmly.  
"Wanna go somewhere more private?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper against his ear. He nodded eagerly and she almost chuckled at that.

But they hurried through the crowd, not able to really keep their hands off each other. And if Feyre had any doubts, that the guy was not as drunk as she was, his stumbling steps told her otherwise.

Head spinning, core pounding, she managed to drag him outside and far enough away from the smokers outside the club. But that’s where their patience ended. They were in an alley, quiet but not so remote to be considered private.

Still, he pressed her against the brick wall and then his lips were on hers again.

"Name." She managed to gasp out between kisses.

"Cassian." He murmured and leaned down to nip at her neck. She groaned and simply said, "Feyre. Now fuck me."

He hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist immediately. His hand were between her legs and when he figured out she wasn’t wearing any underwear, he swore again.

She made quick work of his jeans. And then she was pulling out his cock. "Condom." She said and he pressed her harder against the wall as one of his hands pulled the packet out of his back pocket. His chest and stomach were hard, taunt with muscles and if she weren’t pressed against a dark alleyway, she would have enjoyed kissing every inch of him.

Instead she grabbed the condom and quickly rolled it down the length of him. And then she was guiding him inside of herself and groaning as every single inch that entered her.

He didn’t fool around after that. No teasing, no slow and steady. He just thrust into her with a reckless abandon that had Feyre gasping, gripping him by his shoulders, running her hands up and through his hair.

Her toes curled as he growled against the crook of her neck and slipped a hand between them. His fingers were nimble and knew exactly where they were supposed to be. She threw her head back, moaning and grinding down on him, urging him for more, more, more.

She came hard and fast, pleasure exploding through her veins — waves and waves of it. He didn’t last much longer than her. His finger still moving against her clit, he thrust into her a few more times and then he bit into the soft skin of her neck, slowing.

The bite didn’t hurt but it was enough for her to clench around him again and even as he stilled, he kept his finger moving and she was coming again. Her head hit the brick wall with a thud but through the waves of pleasure, she didn’t feel any pain.

Then, they stilled completely, panting and he slowly let her down. Her legs shook and she pushed her dress down as he took care of the condom and zipped himself back up.

"Oh my god, Cass, right outside the fucking club, really? That’s gross!" A female voice shouted from the mouth of the alley and for half a second, Feyre thought this would turn into a scene with a girlfriend and babe, please this isn’t what it looks likes but Cassian just grinned down at her wolfishly and shouted back, "Go home, Mor."

—

Somehow Feyre had gotten Cassian’s number before he had winked at her and sauntered off into the night. She had taken a cab back home and for the first time in a long while, she had slept without any nightmares haunting her.


	2. Chapter 2

Feyre was in the library at 3 am, studying and inconspicuously sipping from her bottle of red wine she had smuggled in. She was tired, stressed, a little drunk and really, really horny. Finals were kicking her ass and she just wanted five seconds to unwind. So she did the only thing that made sense.

She texted Cassian.

His reply came two minutes later, asking her if he should pick her up and she was almost embarrassed to tell him that he should get her from the library.

He didn’t seem to mind, so when she packed up and left fifteen minutes later, his car was idling by the entrance and he was grinning at her.

"Long time no see, sweetheart." Cassian said, as she slid into the passenger seat and he took off. She didn’t ask where they were going and as he drove, Feyre started getting handsy.

At the second red light, she turned in her seat and grinned at him. Trying her best to imitate is irritating smirk. His eyes flicked over to her and back to the road. But when her hand slid up his thigh slowly, he swore. "You’re gonna be the death of me."

Cassian didn’t make it far. When Feyre stroked him until he was hard, she undid his belt, pulled his zipper down and he gripped the steering wheel tighter. "C’mon, babe, we’re almost at my place."

She pulled his cock out and slowly ran her fingers over him. "But I don’t want to wait." She told him, pouting. And when she leaned down and put her mouth on him, he pulled the car to the side of the road and gripped her by the back of her head.

"Fuck." He groaned as she worked her way down his length. "Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck."

She smiled, when his grip tightened and pulled her hair slightly. She let go of him with a pop and smiled up at him. He let out one of his growls, that made heat pool in her core and pulled her into his lap.

She straddled him, his car thankfully big for her to do so without hitting her head anywhere. Then his hands were on her hips, digging into the soft flesh he found there. She ground down on him, feeling his hardness through her layers of clothing.

They kissed then. And again, it was more like a battle of will than anything else. His hands drifted upwards, taking her shirt with him and she lifted her arms to let him remove it.

His lips found the curve of her breasts, kissing along the edge of her bra as Feyre ran her nails down his muscled arms. Cassian undid the clasp her bra and she shook the garment off.

Turning his attention fully to her breast, Feyre let her fall back and moaned as his lips, tongue and teeth made her feel everything she had wanted to feel. His hand came up to knead the ignored breast and Feyre bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself from crying out loud. She ground harder onto him, needing the friction between her legs.

Her hands slid back towards his hair and she pulled him off her breasts and kissed him again. Not missing a beat, Cassian’s hands wandered down her body to her jeans. He unbuttoned them and pulled them. She lifted her hips and they had to do some careful manoeuvring to get them off without hurting themselves. He left her underwear on, toying with the pink scrap of lace. Then his hand slipped into them and found her wet core.

She bit into his shoulder, when he began stroking her clit and rocked against him harder. She was burning, desperate for her release and Cassian must have realised it, because his fingers pushed harder against her until she was a moaning mess atop him.

She ground shamelessly against him, as she climaxed. And even when her body stopped shaking, she hadn’t had enough.

"God, you’re something else, aren’t you?" Cassian whispered against the shell of her ear and then leaned forward to get a condom from the glove compartment. Feyre stopped her grinding long enough for him to put on the condom and then Cassian pushed her underwear to the side and slid into her.

They both groaned and Feyre’s eyes closed as Cassian’s hands slid up her back, one hand tangling in her hair and pulling lightly. Her own nails dug into his chest, when she began moving, already breathless and desperate for more.

She rode him hard and the sound of skin against skin and their panting breaths were the only things in the silence of the night.

—

Afterwards, Cassian dropped her off at her apartment complex and she left without saying another word to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Feyre didn’t know why she had come to the frat party in the first place. It was loud and gross and she could barely hear herself think. That’s why, she thought to herself. That’s exactly what she needed, spend a couple hours not overthinking everything in her life.

So when she found a wall that was empty and leaned against it, she was just happy to watch the people around her make fools of themselves. She was sipping from a drink that tasted like nothing she could a name on it, but one of the frat boys had told her that it was a "columbian nightmare" and that he had invented it himself.

She didn’t care really.

So she drank and watched as the others got drunker and drunker and started stumbling around and making bigger messes.

That was until, one of the people that passed by her wall was someone she recognised. He wasn’t alone. There were two others guys with him, as tall as him but less broad. And when Cassian spotted her, he froze.

Their eyes locked and when he cocked his head to the side as if asking something, she just lifted her brow in response and sipped from that godawful drink.

He approached her, seemingly forgetting his companions completely. Feyre barely glanced at them. Only long enough to make out that both of them were incredibly handsome. But one of them, was more so. He was striking really. And if Cassian hadn’t stopped half a step away from her, she would have ogled him for the rest of the night.

Instead she focused back on the guy before her and slowly, seductively smiled.

"And we meet again, sweetheart." He said, cockily.

Not about to look a gift horse into the mouth, Feyre drowned the rest of her drink and placed the cup on the windowsill behind her.

"Must be fate." She replied and her eyes slid down to his lips.

Reading the invitation in that look, Cassian closed the distance between them and kissed her. The way they kissed felt oddly familiar by that time and Feyre melted into the touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her flush against his body by her hips.

They kissed for so long, that someone started coughing behind them.

When Feyre leaned away from him and blushed, realising that his companions had been watching them.

"I think your friends have other plans for you." She told him, her voice breathless from the searing kiss.

Cassian turned, not letting go of her body and twisting her along with him. "They can piss off. Can’t you?" The last part was directed towards the other guys.

The striking one rolled his eyes. "Weren’t you just saying that you wanted a night _without_ the ladies?" His voice was like velvet; soft and seducing. Feyre suppressed a shiver.

"I meant Mor, Rhys." Cassian growled. "And Amren."

"Fine." The other one replied, turning. But the striking one — Rhys — looked at Feyre and caught her as her eyes travelled up his body and got stuck on his stupidly perfect face.

"I think your little friend wouldn’t mind my company." Rhys remarked, smirking in a way that put Cassian’s expression to shame.

Her knees turned to jelly and she almost let herself sink into Cassian's touch.

"Back off, Rhys." Cassian said, his voice amused. "Feyre and I go way back."

She frowned at that. "A booty call is what you call going way back?" She asked him, incredulous. She supposed that he was the only guy she had slept with in the past year and a half, but they had known each other for only about a month and had slept together twice.

She wouldn’t really call that going way back.

He just shrugged, that wolfish grin back on his lips. "We saw each other more than once, right? That counts as way back for me."

She snorted. And realised that this was the longest conversation they had ever had.

As if accepting defeat, Rhys shrugged, his hands slipping into his pockets and turned to leave them to their games. With one wave over his shoulder, he followed the other guy into the other room and Feyre had to bite down on her tongue to stop herself from calling him back.

But then Cassian’s fingers dug a little deeper into her hip and that familiar fire awoke in her veins.

They went upstairs, found a bedroom and after making sure that the door was locked, began undressing each other as if there was a competition.

After removing each garment, they kissed and by the time they tumbled into the sheets, they were already panting. Cassian pushed her against the headboard and spread her legs apart to settle himself between them.

He kissed down her stomach, her pelvis until his lips found her clit and Feyre was immensely grateful for the pounding music downstairs because she couldn’t hold back her screams of pleasure while he did what he did.

Her fingers dug into the back of his head, pushing and pulling on him to get him exactly where she needed him and when his teeth grazed over her sensitive flesh, she dug the heels of her feet into his back.

One of his hands was pressed firmly against her stomach to keep her hips from bucking up and the other toyed with her nipple.

He didn’t stop until she had tears in her eyes and was panting so badly that she might have passed out from not being able to get enough air into her lungs.

"Please, I can’t-" She moaned, fingers now pulling his hair. "Cassian, I can’t-"

Her climax shattered through her and he kissed his way back up her body. And when she finally was present enough to pull him up and kiss his lips, tasting herself on them, he flipped her. Feyre was suddenly on her elbows and knees and when she felt his cock pushing against her ass, she let out another moan.

"You ok, babe?" He asked and she looked over her shoulder to find him putting on a condom.

"I’ll be better once you fuck me." She replied, pushing harder against him, moving her hips. He chuckled breathlessly, but leaned over her to place kisses up her spine.

He pushed into her, one hand wrapping around her middle, as the other fisted her hair and pulled her up. She let out a groan and eased off the bed. Her back pressed flush against his chest, he began moving inside her, lighting the fire anew.

"Fuck, you feel so good." He muttered against her neck and Feyre hummed her approval as he picked up the pace.

His teeth grazed down her neck and she had to brace herself against the headboard to stop herself from falling into the mattress. But Cassian pushed her a little further down and slid both of his hands to her hips to grip them. He rocked into her hard enough to make her gasp each time he filled her completely and Feyre’s arms began shaking in earnest.

She let herself fall onto her chest, face pressed against the pillow and fisted the sheets as the new angle allowed him to drive deeper into her. He fucked her hard enough for the bed rock against the wall, but she didn’t care. She held onto the sheets and enjoyed every second of it.

Cassian’s hand wrapped around her body again and found her clit. Her moan was swallowed by the pillow, when his finger pushed, drawing circles against her sensitive flesh. His pace didn’t slow and Feyre managed to push herself up onto her elbows to rock back against him, driving him deeper, faster, harder.

They came together and when both of them were spent and panting, Cassian collapsed onto the mattress, pulling her down with him. Both of them lay there - in a strangers bed, both of them breathless and thoroughly wrecked and staring up at the dark ceiling.

—

They got dressed in silence and Feyre slid out of the room and left the party without talking to anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> feed my feedback hunger pls and say hi on tumblr @quakeriders


End file.
